JJ's sexy adventure
by Merui-The-Strange
Summary: JJ has always been confident, on and off the rink. But will his confidence be enough when he's faced with two devilishly handsome Asian men and their kinky bag of tricks? (Accepting ideas for kinks to add)


If Jean-Jacques Leroy wasn't obnoxious enough before, he certainly was now. The Canadian born skater had taken to trying to seduce his competitors. This might have been all well and good if he had decided to go about it in a civil manner, but JJ being the over confident king of narcissism that he was, decided that he was gods gift to the bedroom.

Yuuri groaned inwardly as the man slid between himself and Phichit, draping his arms loosely around both of their waists, letting his hands rest just a little too low on his fellow skaters hips. Phichit raised an eyebrow in amusment and Yuuri tensed up slightly.

"Uh. Is there something you need JJ?"

Yuuri asked shifting a little bit away from the Canadian.

JJ pulled Yuuri flush against his side before he could wiggle away and Phichit was in a similar state on the otherside of him. The confident man chuckled

" I was just thinking that I've never been with an Asian before, and your both pretty cute~ would one of you like the honor of having a taste of my special JJ style tonight?" He waggled his eyebrows at the two.

Yuuri rolled his eyes and Phichit covered up a snort of laughter with a quick cough. God did JJ need to be knocked down a few pegs.

The Japanese skater didn't miss the sudden devilish look that spread across Phichits face. The Thai skater gave him a look that he was familiar with, he wanted him to follow his lead

Yuuris eyes told Phichit that he was onboard and the Thai skater looked up at JJ with a smirk.

"Why not both?" He purred at JJ who was now flushed

"B-both?" The Canadian man asked obviously not having expected either one of them to accept

Phichit nodded his smirk getting wider

"Yea~ if your half as great as you say you are surely you can satisfy us both hmm?"

Phichits leaned closer to JJ snuggling into his chest

Yuuri finally catching on gave JJ his best Eros look and leaned close to his ear to whisper

"Phichit and I always play to together~ It might be exciting to have someone join in our games.." yuuri spoke slowly in a seductive tone,his hot breath tickling JJs ear.

He pulled back a little to lock eyes with the Canadian man "..if you can last~"

JJs face was on fire.

"U-Uh absolutely yes, not only can I last but I will give you both the longest hardest work out of your lives, I'm talking all night long JJ style."

He said sounding unsure

They nodded

"I guess we will see you tonight then!"

Phichit said with a grin

He reach over and grabbed Yuuris hand tugging at him to follow

Yuuri kissed JJs cheek and he and Phichit walked away swaying their hips with purpose.

JJ stood there half stunned sporting a rather large tent in his pants.

Not far away Christophe stood there with his jaw on the floor, positive he had just had the weirdest dream ever. He pinched himself.

'Holy fuck that really just happened' he thought

* * *

As soon as they rounded the corner Phichit burst led into uncontrollable laughter.

Yuuri snorted and stuck out his tongue making a fake gagging sound.

The Thai skater patted his friends back with vigor and shot him a mischievous smile

" Ah Yuuri my dead friend, we are going to teach JJ a lesson in humility, do try to be a little more excited."

The Japanese skater scrunched up his nose "But really Phichit at what cost, now we are going to have to see him butt naked." Yuuri exclaimed dramatically.

"Sacrifices must be made! You can just check it off your bucket list." Phichit counter

"It is not on my bucket list to make it with a Canadian rock star that has a tramp stamp." Yuuri grumbled

Phichit laughed so hard tears formed in the corners of his eyes

"Best. Description. Ever."

* * *

JJ paced back and forth in his hotel room.

He had gone all out. Rose petals were spread across the bed and scattered on the floor, he had music playing softly in the background, candle flames flickered dancing across the room freely. He was freshly showered and sporting a particular flattering pair of boxers under his dress clothes. Over all it was an enticing atmosphere.

This how ever didn't diminish the nervousness twisting in his stomach.

He honestly hadn't expected anyone to take him up on his offer let alone two people. Two very cute innocent looking men who seemed to have morphed into seductive devils right before his eyes.

JJ stopped in front of the mirror examining his own reflection. He had to admit he looked damn good. Maybe he shouldn't have been so surprised that they wanted to come home with him. After all he is JJ, King JJ. He smiled and flexed in the mirror feeling a little more confident. He had no trouble pleasing a one lover, two shouldn't be much harder.

Just then three short knocks resounded on the door.

* * *

Yuuri shuffled down the hallway, following closely beside Phichit, they had both showered and cleaned up in Phichits room so that Yuuri wouldn't accidentally spill the plan to victor. The poor Japanese skater had a lot of trouble trying to hide anything from the perceptive Russia legend, and Phichit would be damned if he let him ruin their fun.

He even had the mind to bring a bottle of whiskey to help Yuuri loosen up.

"Are we really doing this?"

Yuuri asked him his face somewhere between less than amused and nervous. "Shhh it'll be worth his face when he can't finish both of us, he need his confidence nudged down, the world need this Yuuri. Don't be selfish." Phichit replied teasingly

"But he's going to tooooouch meeeeee."

Yuuri whined

Suddenly there was a hand sliding up his thigh and a hand cupping his butt.

"Who's touching you sweet Yuuri ?~"

A deep voice teased The Japanese skater squeaked in shocked tripping only to be caught by Phichit.

Christophe Stood there grinning at them.

" Ah! Chris! Nobody's touching me.. well you just touched me but that's beside the point." He stuttered out.

Phichit clamped a hand over his friends mouth and began dragging him down the hall.

The Thai skater waved back at Christophe and yelled

As they turned the corner "We will tell you about it later Chris!"

The Swiss skater, ever so curious about what he had heard decided to follow them as stealthily as he could managed.

He was shocked to find them stopping infront of JJs room, where they were quickly ushered inside.

Interesting


End file.
